onsecherfandomcom-20200214-history
Maul Flower
The Maul Flower is a stealthier enemy than most. It hides in plain sight, as any levels that contain it will have a great deal of benign flowers scattered about. Its name is a play on the term: "Wall Flower". Gimmick The Maul Flower pretends to be one of the harmless flowers on the map, appearing as one until the time is right. When the Player is near, but is not looking at the flower, it will approach them. If the Player turns around, it will stop moving until they turn away again. If it gets close enough to the Player, it will morph into its attack form. If it is damaged in flower form, it will be stunned for 3 seconds and will then attempt to retaliate. Benign flowers will explode violently into a pile of petals when damaged, and deal a small bit of damage so the Player will not cheese them. Attack Form When in attack form, it will chase after the Player and bite them. It is poisonous and will deal additional damage over time if it lands a successful hit. If the Player escapes it will disappear back into the ground and take the identity of a flower somewhere else on the level. Variants Maul Flowers come in several types. Maul Flower Benign flowers are stationary and can be destroyed in a single blow. * HP: Below Average-80 Flower Form: * Speed: Below Average-3x * Damage: None-0 Attack Form * Speed: Quick-7x * Damage: Good-15 Benign Flower: Explodes when damaged, harmless if left alone. * Speed: Immobile-0x * Damage: Average-5 Venusian Deathtrap Has orange petals and a lighter stem. All flowers now move constantly, in random directions most of the time. The Deathtrap will imitate the benign wandering of other flowers when looked at, but will go for the Player if they look away. The Deathtrap moves quicker than benign flowers as well, but only when you aren't watching it. * HP: Average-100 Flower Form: * Speed: Average-5x * Damage: None-0 Attack Form * Speed: Fast-9x * Damage: High-22 Benign Flower Explosion deals additional damage via poison over 3 seconds. * Speed: Below Average-3x * Damage: Low-3 (Poison [Over 3 seconds] ) to Below Average-4 (Initial Explosion) Greater Wrath Rose Has cyan petals and a yellowish stem. Flowers will appear from thin air when you are not looking, as to fill in the gaps left by all flowers having a 50% chance of vanishing whenever you look away, an a 100% chance if they are left behind a wall, or just die naturally after 10 seconds. They do not move, and the Wrath Rose itself will not vanish unless it is left behind a wall or "dies" naturally, and it will then reposition itself somewhere else. Upon death, it drops Plant Food. * HP: Resilient-150 Flower Form: * Speed: Quick-7x * Damage: None-0 Attack Form: * Speed: Very Fast-12x * Damage: Very High-30 Benign Flower Does not explode upon natural death. Does explode when you hit it, would very much prefer if you didn't. Lives for 10 seconds. * Speed: Immobile-0x * Damage: Good-15 Category:Enemies Category:Multi Enemies Category:Ambush Enemies